Human-computer interaction (HCI) is the study, planning, and design of the interaction between humans and computers or other artificial devices. Interaction between users and computers occurs at the user interface (or simply interface), which includes both software and hardware. For example, characters or objects displayed by software on a personal computer's monitor, input received from users via hardware peripherals such as keyboards and mice, and other user interactions with large-scale computerized systems such as aircraft and power plants. HCI is the discipline concerned with the design, evaluation and implementation of interactive computing systems for human use and with the study of major phenomena surrounding them. Not to be ignored in HCI is user satisfaction of the interaction experience.
Because human-computer interaction studies a human and a machine in conjunction, it draws from supporting knowledge on both the machine and the human side. On the machine side, techniques in computer graphics, operating systems, programming languages, display technology, interactive hardware, and development environments are relevant. On the human side, communication theory, graphic and industrial design disciplines, linguistics, social sciences, cognitive psychology, and human factors are relevant.
Ergonomics is the study of designing equipment and devices that fit the human body, its movements, and its cognitive abilities. Proper ergonomic design is necessary to prevent repetitive strain injuries, which can develop over time and can lead to long-term disability. Ergonomics is the scientific discipline concerned with the understanding of interactions among humans and other elements of a system, and the profession that applies theory, principles, data and methods to design in order to optimize human well-being and overall system performance.
Ergonomics takes account of the user's capabilities and limitations in seeking to ensure that tasks, equipment, information and the environment suit each user. To assess the fit between a person and the used technology, ergonomists consider the job (activity) being done and the demands on the user; the equipment used (its size, shape, and how appropriate it is for the task), and the information used (how it is presented, accessed, and changed). Ergonomics draws on many disciplines in its study of humans and their environments, including anthropometry, biomechanics, mechanical engineering, industrial engineering, industrial design, kinesiology, physiology and psychology.
Ergonomics is also used to refer to physical ergonomics as it relates to the workplace (as in for example ergonomic chairs and keyboards). Ergonomics in the workplace considers the safety of employees, both long and short-term. Ergonomics can help reduce costs by improving safety. For example, over five million workers sustain overextension injuries per year. Through ergonomics, workplaces can be designed so that workers do not have to overextend themselves and the manufacturing industry could save billions in workers' compensation.
Ergonomic problems may be fixed through equipment design, task design, or environmental design. Equipment design changes the actual, physical devices used by people. Task design changes what people do with the equipment. Environmental design changes the environment in which people work, but not the physical equipment they use.
Ergonomics is employed to fulfill the two goals of health and productivity. It is relevant in the design of such things as safe furniture and easy-to-use interfaces to machines, including computer interfaces. Attention to human-machine interaction is important, because poorly designed human-machine interfaces can lead to many unexpected problems, including physiological and other problems due to bad ergonomics.
With so many modern worker spending many hours working on a computer, the effects of bad ergonomics has been seen with the increase ailments such as repetitive stress injuries and carpal tunnel syndrome, for example.
Prior art computer interfaces include a keyboard, mouse, and monitor. With advances in image processing and computing power, touch-free interfaces have become possible. Touch-free interfaces, however, are not immune from bad ergonomic design.
The present invention is directed to, among other things, providing an ergonomic and touch-free computer interface that allows a user to provide input to a computer using natural and ergonomic gestures without for awkward gestures that are not ergonomically sound.